


Buraindo?

by ChynnaHB13



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, Adventure, Bending (Avatar), Blind Character, Chakra, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Hokage, Konohagakure | Hidden Leaf Village, M/M, Ninja, Original Character(s), Self-Insert, Shinobi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24147628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChynnaHB13/pseuds/ChynnaHB13
Summary: Being blind doesn't stop you living. It doesn't mean you are weak.  That you are helpless and that you will never be independent.Being blind means, I'm living differently to you. But it doesn't mean I'm living for less.I am strong. I am fast and I can tell you've walked in dog poo.I am Tsuchi Mizuki
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Original Female Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Uzumaki Naruto & Original Female Character(s), Yamanaka Ino & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46
Collections: A Collection of Beloved Inserts





	1. New life

Where am I? 

I don’t understand what is happening. All I can remember is working on a project at home, and then suddenly, my door burst open, and there was a bang, and I woke up here. I don’t know how much time has past, but it must have been awhile. To move me from my home and put me wherever here is. 

I’ve tried to learn about my surrounding, but there isn’t much to learn. I can’t turn around; I can’t reach out far, as my hand hits a squishy wall. And there is something wrapped around my throat. It’s not that tight, but it’ll definitely leave a bruise. Though I could hear thumping in the rhythm of a heartbeat. It’s too loud to be my own, and I can feel it vibrate all around me. 

Floating about for another few hours, I start to notice something is changing. The wall is pulsing; they come in tight, pushing my arms to my body. I can hear someone moaning; they sound close is someone else here stuck too? Suddenly I’m pulled in tight, and water rushes past my face. The rope a round my neck pulls tighter, choking me. Help! I can’t breathe. I can’t reach my hand up to pull at it. There’s screaming in the background as I somehow move forward, I’m suffocating. Oh, God, I’m dying. My chest is tightening my head is banging. Someone, please help! 

Something grabs me, it was tugging me forward gently but quickly. The cold air hits my face, but I’m already fading. Something ice-cold touches the back of my neck, and then there’s a sudden release around my neck. I desperately start to suck in oxygen—air beautiful air. Smack! I stop dead holding my breath. What. The. Fuck. Who the hell just slapped my butt. Who fucking hits someone butt who was just nearly suffocated. Smack! I blow up, I try to shout out, but it only comes out as a scream. I’m then gently covered up in a soft towel. Wait, I’m being held, have I shrunk or are these people just giants. I’m passed to someone who’s crying and there cuddling me and gently speaking to me but I don’t understand. 

Ooh. I’ve just been born.

***

So it’s been a few weeks into my new life. I don’t have much control over my body; I can move my arms up and down, I can grab stuff, but other than that, not much movement. There has been a lot of sleeping. And I mean a lot. I can’t really tell how long I’m up before I’m back to sleep. Another worrying thing is, I know babies start out with pretty much no vision but slowly start making out shapes and light. But mine is still pitch black. Like really really black. No even a tiny glimmer of light. 

But I’ll wait a bit longer and just keep my fingers crossed. 

Being a baby has given me a lot of time thinking a bout my past. I am trying to understand how it happened. How I even got here. Did I die? Or am I just dreaming? The thinking was to much for my baby brain. I cried none stop for the first week one from the headache my thinking cost and two I was/ am terrified about what is happening, also I miss my family and friends. The second week I just made no sound just trying to imprint my old memories pushing past the headache, I don’t want to lose my memories. 3rd week I’m still silent and starting into space but I now can hear how much stress and worry I am causing my new parents. They’re always holding me, cuddling me and whispering sweet nothings to try get me to react. I feel horrible I’ve caused them so much panic in there new parenthood journey. You can hear the tiredness in their voice.

I have distinguished that they are speaking in Japanese. So on top of learning to control my body again, I’ve got to learn a new language. Though the reason why I have come out of my funk today is that we are leaving the house. I haven’t left the house since we first came home from the hospital. So I’m quite interested in what I’ll hear and smell. Also, it sounds like it’s cheered up my new mum with actually interacting with her. Which is just me gurgling at her and turning my head to hear where the sound is coming from. 

Before leaving my new mum strapped me to her chest with some sort of cloth which had me hugged securely to her chest with my little legs dangling at her side. It is surprisingly comfy.

Walking through the busy street I could hear children playing and adults chatting away. We get stopped a few times, adults talking to my mum and in aww at seeing little me but I hear some weariness in the voices and they say things that sound like they are trying to comfort my new mum. 

The air smells so fresh and I can smell food cooking was. It smells delicious and it making me hungry.  
We walk for about ten minutes to get to our destination and it smells clean. So I guess we are at a check-up appointment at a hospital or a clinic. Mum goes up to what I think is the reception desk and says some words and gets a reply back, and we move to sit down. We wait about five minutes until I hear a call out “Tsuchi Mizuki.” With that, we stand up again and make our way through. 

A couple of bowings and I’m out of the wrapped carrier being held by mum. She talks with the doctor a bit, and then the checkup begins. I get prodded quite a bit. Some reaction test to my elbows knees feeling the instant kick out at being hit in this funny spots. They also do something peculiar. They hover their hand above my eyes and I feel a warm welcoming heat feed it’s way through my small body. It feels amazing and quite sleepy. The doctor does more test around my head scribbling down stuff as she goes till she finally sits down to talk to my mum. I hear “buraindo.” A few times, mum repeats it a few times her voice shaking. It sounds lot like blind. The doctor tries to calm her down and treasure her. She sounds confident. This isn’t going to stop me living my life. But it sure as hell going to make learning a new language difficult. Now I wished I had the baby brain to pick things up. Though I seem to have picked up emotion better than I did in my other life which will hopefully help me learn some of the stuff people are saying to me. 

Making our way back home mum stops at a few shops she feels very somber and just kind of floating through the streets. I think I’ve taken my own blindness better than to my mum. We enter one store and it’s a strong smell of flowers that I have a little sneezing fit which makes the occupants and my mum cue. She greets someone with the name “Yamanaka-sama.”Which gets my head ringing warnings bells. No, Yamanaka is a popular name in Japan. It’s just ironic that they are in a flower shop. I’m just being silly. 

Gathering some flowers up and paying for them we make are journey back home. The house is quite as new dad is at work. I never have both parents throughout the day. One will be working, and one will look after me. But a big round of applause for how equally they share the work. Days with dad are no different than days with mum. Well, there is one thing. With dad I get a bottle of milk. With mum… it’s the boob. I prefer the bottle, but the boob does make me go to sleep having the heartbeat thumping next to my ear is really relaxing. I do like my new parents they are both pleased with having a child and I can tell they are going to spoil me. But I keep on comparing them and that’s not fair. I need to try at least be present in this life and be the child my new parents deserve. Not a reincarnated being, brooding about their old life when they have a new one to live.

I need to accept this new life.

***

It’s a few hours later when dad comes back home from work. Mum gently shuffles him into the next room to talk. I guess about today’s appointment. The words sound muffled with the low tone they are using through the wall but I can hear the sadness and the reluctance to accept it. Dad starts to speak louder and urgency in his voice; he sounds petrified. Is it that bad that I’m blind? I mean plenty of people live their lives independently with it. Mum sounds like she is trying to calm him down and reassure him that everything will be okay. There’s a bit of banging and a door slam shut. She comes back into the room with me and gently cradles me crying. She whispers something into my head that’s probably encouragement. That I’ll be okay and that we will get through this. 

I believe her. And I will be independent.


	2. Learning

Japanese is hard... 

Specially blind, but tou-chan has been vigorous with his teaching. Tou-chan came back the day after the argument with kaa-chan, but he had a new mentality. He wanted me to be like any other child even if that meant they had to get creative teaching me. So a month on, I can say some words, and I think it’s way too soon to be able to speak. But when you can’t read, draw, or people watch you get a bit obsessive in something you can try to do. So at night and to my parent’s ears that sound like baby babbling, I practice my vowels to get my tongue and mouth moving and it’s helped a lot. 

The first words tou-chan was adamant for me to learn was names. So holding my hands and putting them to his face he repeated ‘tou-chan’ then moved my hands to my face and repeated ‘Mizuki-chan.’ We did this a few times before he went silent but still used my hands to pat him. It took a good hour before I could say it. It first came out as ‘ou-an’ my tongue just refused to make ‘t’s and ‘ch’s sounds. So we took about ten minutes practicing those sounds. And then I said it. 

Tou-chan was ecstatic he cheered laughed and clapped. Picking me up, spinning us around shouting ‘Mizuki-chan!’ so ecstatic we sprinted outside. Where are we going? A few minutes running we come to a building that’s quite loud and I can smell food.  
“Asami-chan” my tou-chan cheered. The place went silent. 

“Tsukiya?” I hear kaa-chan question.

“kore o mite!” he announced bringing me around to sit on a table? “nee Mizuki-chan, Kōen kaa-chan?” Oh, he wants to show me off. Okay!

“Tou-chan!” I cheer with all the might of 3 month old can. 

“Mizuki-chan” kaa-chan squealed.

I notice that the place is still quite with some mummers. As kaa-chan gushes over me I hear someone to my left start to walk over to tou-chan and start talking, I hear ‘ nenrei, tensai and shinobu.’ Tou-chan starts to sound angry and short with the man. The man keep pushing ‘shinobu' and ‘mura no tame no.’

“Kanojo wa mōmoku!” tou-chan shouts, I can feel the anger rolling of him. It has me frozen in fear. 

“Tsuchi-san” a firm voice calls out. “Anata wa ochitsuku hitsuyō ga arimasu. Anata wa anata no kazoku o kowagara seta.” Whatever he said instantly calmed down my tou-chan and I unfroze straight away, but the feeling had been too much that my small body couldn’t take it that I started to cry. 

“Nara-sama, arigatōgozaimasu” my kaa-chan bows with me cuddled in tightly to her chest. 

“Sama wa hitsuyō arimasen, anata was watashi o nanidoshi mo shitte imasu.” He replies, sounding quite bored. “Inoichi” he calls to the man that has angered my tou-chan but then quietly talks to him. 

“Asmai-san” another voice calls out. He has a soft calming voice “Īdesu ka?” 

“Mochiron Chōza-san,” she said with a warmness in her tone. Shifting me about she passes me over into some giant arms. He smells nice. A lot like food and he just feels so calm, but buzz that comes of him is like a soft lullaby hum. Each person has a buzz. Even though kaa-chan is barely there, she still quietly buzzes. But this guy. He has such a profound present even though he keeps his buzz pulled in, it still hums clearly. 

“Kanojo wa utsukushī” he mummers “kanojo no me?” he questions, I can feel the shift in the breeze of him turning his head towards my kaa-chan. “Karera wa utsukushīdesu” he declares strongly passing me back over.

“Arigatōgozaimasu” kaa-chan say so softly, but with so much love in her voice as I feel her hum so proudly. 

They talk for a little bit longer something about ‘pureidēto' where the other two men interject and sound like they like the idea. Tou-chan still sounds a but short with them and a bit reluctant to agree but kaa- chan says something that makes him agree. As they leave. The man who calmed tou-chan down says something.

“Mōmoku ni natte mo kanojo no seikatsu wa tomarimasen. Kanojo wa nanika o suru koto ga dekinaito kanojo ni iwanaide kudasai. Kanojo wa nani demo dekiru to kanojo ni itte kudasai.”

***  
After that day, my parent were both into letting me try anything, though I could still feel them hovering over very closely. Tou-san had started doing little exercise with my legs and arms, just bending them up and down, stretching out the movements. He would do this for ten minutes every morning whilst saying the words for arm and legs and getting me to repeat them. I have started crawling and trying to explore my surroundings. It’s going quite well. Had a few crashes and bumps on my head. That buzz always lets me know where my parents are, it’s like a flashing light always going off.  
But since that day, I feel like they are trying to hide me away. I haven’t left the house, and it’s always one of them leaving for work and coming back grumbling about ‘Yamanaka-san’ and ‘pureidēto'. 

Pureidēto I’ve learnt means playdate. So I’m quite hurt that they don’t want me to play with other children. Wouldn’t that help me grow quicker? Another kid at this age won’t care I’m blind and want to just babble away at me. And it’ll give me a better gist on how to act like a baby. And stop being a creepy super-smart baby. And I kind of just want to make friends. I feel a bit lonely. Tou-chan and Kaa-chan have only been more focused on learning to talk and being safe while moving about. There’s praise, but they’ve just stopped rambling away at me and more focus on touching things and repeating what they are. 

Sure, my vocabulary is going well, and some words now are automatically translating in my head, that I feel soon that Japanese will sound just like English. But I just want some days off where I can only play and have fun. Not all about learning. I want to explore outside. But I don’t think they’ll let me till I can walk. 

***

By the time my first Birthday comes around. I’m fluent in understanding Japanese. Colours are hard but from knowing them in my old life, it has helped a lot with learning the words. They were a bit weary with teaching me them, cause they felt that it wasn’t fair to know them if I could never see them. But I really wanted to know what I looked like. I’m picturing my old self, but if I’m in Japan, surely I won’t look anything like I did before. So we had a full month just learning colours and learning what colours the house was decorated in, what kaa-chan puts me in. Cutlery, flowers, pillows you name it. It was repeat the object and this is it’s colour. 

So on my birthday day I finally have two questions I want to ask and feel that the ripe age of one that it’ll be okay to know. They’re normal questions and normal thing to know and a thing to do.

It then came to the first scary question. 

“Tou-chan? What do I look like?” 

I could hear the sharp intake of his breath and the sad hum of his buzz. I understand it hurts them that I can’t see, but it be nicer if they hid how they felt about it more. 

“ne, Mizuki-chan, why do you want to know?” he sounds tense? Is there something wrong with how I look. I just want my colourings. How to picture myself. I picture everyone at the moment from their buzz and smell. But I can’t really tell what I smell like and it feels like my buzz does an echo. It bonuses off other buzzes. 

“I, I just want to know what colours I am...” he relaxes at the word colours, but I don’t understand why he’s so tense about that question. 

“no one has said anything to you about your eyes, have they?” I’m blind why would I care about what they actually look like. Unless they are super creepy and they’ll scare people? 

“What people. I only ever see you and kaa-chan” I huff because I really do want to get to meet more people and only person to comment on my eye and the only other person to hold me was Chōza-san and I remember he told kaa-chan that my eyes are beautiful. But I won’t tell tou-chan about that as I shouldn’t even really remember that. 

“Mizuki-chan, come here.” I kick my feet as I shuffle towards him. I pause suddenly as I feel his buzz spike with mischief and the next thing I know his arms shot out and grab me, throwing me in the air and catching me, laying me down on the grass as he tickles me everywhere. “ aw, don’t huff pup, I want you to know what you look like, I just don’t want you to care what people will think.” 

“I can’t see what I look like, so I’ll never care what people think. But I will care how people act. thats the only thing I can base people on.” tou-chan nods his head along with me, humming at what I say. 

“Good girl, you are going to have to pick up on voice tones more, as you can’t see body language. Don’t always take what people say as truth. You’ll need to read underneath it. But that’s a lesson for another day. And who am I to reject the birthday girls wishes!” he plops me on his lap, playing with my chin-length hair. “ Mizuki-chan is beautiful, like a fairy tale Princess” he exclaimed exaggeratedly. 

“Tou-chan stop being silly!” giggling at his silliness. “I want to really know what I look like” 

Humming he rest his chin on top of my head. “your hair is curly, rest just at your chin and it’s already super thick as you know from your morning brushing-” that hurts so much. “it very dark, shiny black. Same colour as my own, but same texture as kaa-chan. You have chubby, baby pink cheeks, that I just want to pinch alll the time” he smushes my face in. “ you’ve got big round eyes, surrounded by long thick eyelashes that your kaa-chan is so jealous of. I can see these eyes turning into your ultimate weapon. Weirdly glad you can’t practice in the mirror to train that look” he drift off quietly 

“What look?” I think I have a good idea what look. 

“You don’t need to know yet” he pats my head as I pout. “ what else do you look like. You have very light skin, but that’s probably tou-chan fault at not letting you out into the sun too long. But Best way to describe you in one is as a breakable doll.” 

Probably why they’re so protective, I look delicate and breakable. But I’m adorable. 

“Tou-chan? What colour are my eyes?” 

“They are your most striking feature. Your eyes look bigger than the average eyes, as yours only have a tiny bit of white showing. Whilst the iris overtakes your eye in a black colour, but grey, silver dots and mist cover them making your eyes look like the night sky. They are mesmerizing to look at.” 

My eyes sound beautiful, and it’s horrible that I’ll never get to see them but they sound like something I’ve seen before, but it only happens in blind animals. Humans normally look like there normal eyes or they get covered in a grey/blue fog like texture. Zeus the blind owl. I remember him getting posted everywhere for a while because it was like you were looking into the galaxy. 

“Your natural eye colour probably is my dark brown almost black eyes but shape is your kaa-chan doe eyes.” 

So overall, I’m a very traditional, pretty Japanese girl. 

“Honestly you look like you could be an Uchiha” he mutters to himself.

What? Uchiha. Oh God. No! I can’t be blind here! How will I survive this world? No, I could just be adding things up in my head. There’s no way I died and ended up being reborn in Naruto. That just doesn’t happen. Ask. I need to ask.

“Uchiha? What’s an Uchiha tou-chan?” please don’t be a founding clan. 

“Not what. Who. Mizuki-chan. And they are a big part of our village, they helped found it, they help keep us safe and then need to be treated with kindness. The past year hasn’t treated them nicely and a mean rumours has gone around making people weary of them. But they love the village as much or even more as the rest of the village. So if you ever in trouble and can’t find tou-chan or kaa-chan find a Uchiha.” 

Wow, tou-chan really respects them, he’s probably only part of the small minority that does. But it’s been said. I’m in Naruto. I need to learn to protect myself if I want to survive this world. I need to start ‘seeing’ in some way. And being in this world gives me some crazy magic to do. But I can’t forget even in my old world they taught themselves one documentary that always stuck. The blind boy who clicked his tongue to see, allowing him to ride his skateboard. Sound waves he used. And if I think of another anime, they used vibration. I can do this! 

“Oh, you’ll meet a few tonight, at your birthday party.” He announced as he picked me up and walking back in side. “time for lunch!” 

What. What party?

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Also I found out that buraindo is blind for curtain blinds. But I'm going to keep it cause I think it's cute. And I feel like the younger kids wont really understand and think she's saying it wrong and just replay back with "buraindo?"  
> It just feels like it'll be super cute!  
> Thank you again for reading.


	3. A Party & New Friends

Kaa-chan closed work early for the party.

The party was going to be held there, so the staff and tou-chan we’re busy working away decorating and sorting out the food as kaa-chan helps me get ready. She had planned a mini spa day experience, which was just her pampering me away. But it was fun and nice; I feel a lot more relaxed to the upcoming party where I’m just being introduced to their friends and family and celebrating turning one. I have to help greet the guest and just look pretty as they talk at me. Tou-chan has already warned me to not talk fluently, break up my sentence and mess up my pronunciation. He doesn’t want people to see how smart I am. He said if some of the guest see, they’ll want me to be pushed quickly through the Academy and tou-chan really does not want me to be a ninja. He also said I’m meeting a special guest today who’ll be my life long friend.

My outfit for the party is a kimono with some thigh high socks that had a big toe pocket and kaa-chan has spent an hour on my hair trying to figure out what to do with it. It’s not long enough to go in a fancy bun or even a normal bun. In the end she chose to do to plats from the front and go around my head like a halo, putting in a elegant clip to keep the two plats together. Pulling the plat out slightly to make it look more poofy. I felt her put a brush against my cheeks in a circler motion and slightly dab it on my eyelids. And finally put a little bit a gloss on my lips.

“Kaa-chan? Why are you putting make up on me?” I questioned? I’m only one. That stuff shouldn’t touch my face for years!

“Kaa-chan need you to look your best. I’m from an important family from the land of fire and my otou-san and okaa-san are going to be here to meet you. So you need to be on you best behavior and remember your manners. Kaa-chan and tou-chan are going to be heavily watched and judged.” She sounded defeated. I wonder what happened between them. I need to change subject.

“Kaa-chan? What colour is my kimono?” I really did want to know.

“Ma, it’s base is a rust orange, which is kaa-chan clan colour, it has white blossoms and cranes decorating it the bottom and sleeves, Your obj is a bright black and teal, decorated in gold blossoms with a black tope tied around it. The teal is your tou-chan’s clan colour. And your clip is a gold crane holding a branch of white blossoms. A gold bar, one end has a teal tassel with rust blossoms is behind the clip that’s keeping the braid together. I’ve put a bit a pink blush to your cheeks to add a bit of colour to your face and a light orange eyeshadow to your eyes to pull everything in together. You look like a beautiful porcelain doll” the rust must be popping with my dark hair and light skin. “Also your eyes are on full show because they shouldn’t be hidden. There is nothing to be ashamed of. I’m sorry if it felt like we were hiding you away, but it’s my clan that don’t introduce there child until they are one. Tou-chan was excited that day when you first spoke and ran straight to me to show you off. That’s why we haven’t excepted any of the play dates and also had to tell Nara-sama, Yamanaka-sama and Akimichi-sama to act like this is the first time they have met you. Also you need to say their names with sama no mater how many times they tell you not to. My parents would not be happy with a child not speaking to sateone with the upmost respect. Even though it can be seen rude, not excepting their wishes to not call them sama.” Kaa-chans parents sound uptight.

“I’ll be on my best behaviour Kaa-chan.”

***

Making are way to the restaurant, I find it quite challenging to walk in the kimono, it just doesn’t move, so I have to take these little shuffle steps that I’m sure I look like a baby penguin. Kaa-chan tries to give me instructions on how to walk better, but with the sandals flip-flopping, I just know, I’m going to fall flat on my face.

Finally making our way into the restaurant after the ten minutes disastrous walk. I get hit by the glorious smell of all my favourite foods.

“Mizuki-hime!”tou-chan shouts “you look like a beautiful Princess” he bends down to kiss my forehead. “you better grab some food now before guest arrive because they are going to keep you busy and the foods probable all going to be gone before you are done.” I have to listen to people talk for that long… “grab tou-chan hand, I’ll lead you to the food table.” Grabbing his hand he gently pulls me through the room and around tables to get to the otherside, where the food is. He sits me at a table and starts making a plate up for me.

“Tou-chan, arigatōgozaimashita” I clap my hands before eating. I think that’s been the hardest habit to get into, thanking for having food. I just want to eat straight away.

“You have 30 minutes to eat all that up before guest arrive. You need to be standing with us at the front of the door to greet everyone.” Kissing my forehead again he runs off to help prepare something.

Kicking my feet I much on my food savoring the taste. But all I want is the dango I can smell. I know it closes behind me and maybe I can sneak some in without anybody noticing me. I push my buzz out gently and it bounces back telling me there’s one person about two meters to my left, but facing away. Kaa-chan is still at the door, slightly facing towards me. Tou-chan and two other people are in what I think is the kitchen and the last person is at the bar. Slowly spinning my self to face the table, I push my buzz out again to double-check that I’m clear to go. Jumping softly from my seat, I walk quietly towards the table with my left hand slightly out in front of me. Lightly bumping into the table I slid my hand underneath and walk down using it as a guide until where I smell the dango the strongest. Reaching out to feel for a pointy stick, a sharp jab hits my thumb. Pitching the stick I lift up the dango.

“Mizuki-chan!” someone shouts, “you should of waited for someone to help you” the stranger carries on sounding patronising. “you can’t just leave your seat when no one is watching. Something could’ve happened.” They ruffley grab my hand and put me back in to the seat “ now what do you have to say for yourself?” who the hell does this person think they are?

“I’m blind. Not incapable of walking and finding my way around.” I shot back.

“Anzu-san? What is going on here” ah tou-chan’s here?

“Mizuki-chan here, left her seat and went to go help herself to Dango.” She complained.

“And did she find the Dango?” he inquired.

“Yes, when I got over to her, she already had one in her hand.” She sounded annoyed. “I only looked away for a small moment and then she was by the dango.”

I felt tou-chan’s buzz, just buzz a bit faster as I felt him turn towards me. “Mizuki-chan, how did you know where the dango was?” is this a trick question.

“It’s dango tou-chan, I could find it in my sleep” I quipped. His buzz went flat. “I followed my nose. I could smell it behind me.” He buzzed even harder. It felt excited.

“Wow Mizuki-chan do you know where anything else is?” pushing my buzz out softly sending out a signal, it replied back to me fast that the last two times.

“Kaa-chan is still by the door, she feels nervous and twitchy, there’s a man behind the bar, he feels bored. There’s two people in the kitchen that you were with earlier; they feel like they are panicking. And the person next to you, was two meters away from me facing away, before I went to go get dango” I recited that bit because she annoyed me and, if she was meant to keep watch she did a bad job, she didn’t even introduce herself.

“Anzu-san, did you not introduce yourself to Mizuki-chan?” ah, tou-chan sounds annoyed “I think you can leave for the day. And don’t expect to come over to the house tomorrow, you don’t have the job.” anzu-san spiked in anger.

“You’re going to believe you blind daughter, to tell you where I was?” oh don’t pull my blindness in you capability to introduce yourself. “ and I did introduce myself, she just didn’t hear me.” Woah, b.ach.

“I’m blind. Not death. My hearing over works, there’s no way I didn’t hear you!” I shot back.

“Shut up! You little brat!” she screamed. Quickly covering my ears from the high pitch note.

“Leave. Goto-san” I felt the frightening feeling roll off tou-chan again. And so did Anzu-san and her buzz froze in fear. “Get out now!” he roared at her. Jumping her buzz back in to action, she quickly made her way out.

“I’m sorry Mizuki-chan we should of interviewed her better” interview? For what? My face must of looked quizzeled as he carried on “ she was meant to look after you for the next two weeks” what? “ kaa-chan has to work and even though I’ve been medically retired, your grandparents want me to escort them back home. They’re annoyed I didn’t escort them hear. So, you’ll be on your own, and it only gives me a day to find someone else. You weren’t going to be totally alone with her. Your best friend for life was/is going to be with you.” That crazy lady was going to look after two kids… it would have ended in murder. “But you won’t meet him till the end of the party. Also keep quite that you can use your chakra to find where we are and don’t use anymore tonight. Your not even suppose to have access to it yet” oh chakra. I feel like an idiot now, but that does sounds a lot better than buzz. “it’ll be our little secret, okay?”

“Okay, tou-chan.”

“Come on, princess; the guest should be arriving any minute” grabbing his hand, I jump down from the chair.

***

Standing at this door bowing and introducing myself got really annoying really quickly. It was the same thing over and over. With Kaa-chans hand under my obi to help with the right heights of bows. I’ve been her 30 minutes and the grandparents still haven’t shown up.

“Uchiha-sama, welcome and thank you for coming” kaa-chan announces, pushing me down into a low now. “ I would like you to introduce you to my daughter” nudge, nudge, that’s my cue.

“Hajimemashite, watashi no namae Tsuchi Mizuki. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!” I finished with another bow. It’s so weird saying ‘please be nice to me.’ Makes me feel needy.

“Oh! She’s adorable, Asami- San” the woman gushed “ how have you kept her hidden for so long?” All the woman have gushed over me and all the men pretend not to, but I can feel their chakra going ‘aww’ “boys, why don’t you introduce yourself first?” one of the boys felt harder to feel, but I could tell he was shy.

“Hajimemashite, ” they said together. “ Watashi no namae Uchiha Itachi. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.” The Itachi?

“Watashi no namae Uchiha Sasuke. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!.” He started of softly but ended loud. “oka-san her eyes are like stars!”

“shh, Sasuke-chan .I’m Mikoto, little hime” hime? Why she calling me hime? “you haven’t told her have you Asami-san?” told me what?

“I didn’t want her to feel pressured and I wouldn’t of told her at all if I could have. It’s too much to grown up with. It would have been best finding out at least at a eleven.”

“Kaa-chan, what have you not told me” I try to be child polite but I’m freaking out so it came of sounding older than I am.

“Mizuki-chan, the family kaa chan comes from is very important and can’t be said out loud for safety reasons. Only tou-chan, Uchiha- same his wife and the Hokage know. Uchiha-sama here, is helping tonight to keep my otou-san disguiesed. And if I can get away with it. You won’t know for a while longer.” Scary. I’m I expected to be kidnapped as grow up or somthing. Dam I’m going to have to learn my surrounding a lot sooner than I thought. “Itachi-kun and sasuke-chan can you take Mizkui around to grab a bite to eat please?”

“Hai! Tsuchi-sama.” Itachi replied softly reaching out for my hand “is this okay Mizuki-san?” nodding my head “come along otōto” and a smaller hand grabs my free hand.

“Nee, Mizuki-chan do you know everybody here?” there must be a lot of people by the wonder of his tone.  
Shaking my head “Ah, no Sasuke-san. This is my first time meeting everyone”

“Oka-san, was saying your family doesn’t show there children to people until they are one” so he knew this before me, that’s not fair.

“Hai, I only learnt that today. I thought they were trying to hide me away” Itachi squeezed my hand at that.  
“Why would they hide you away?” He stopped for a second “ Oh! Like a real princess locked in a tower!” okay, little Sasuke is cute. A little excitable. But cute. I could her Itachi chuckle a little bit.

“Um, I’m mōmokuteki…” I felt his chakra halt in confusion.

“Don’t you mean buraindo?” I snort, because I remember kaa-chan trying to argue with the medic about the same thing. Refusing to believe I’m blind.

“No, Sasuke she can’t see” Itachi explains softly. This kid kills his whole clan. How? He feels to gentle, not a killer.

“Is that why your eyes are so pretty?”

“Do they really stand out that much?” I know most people her have mentioned my eyes but I thought they were just being polite. But a child saying it, is vastly different. If they say your ugly on a first meeting you are probably ugly.

“Hai” Itachi interjects “they really do look like the night sky” that’s what tou-chan said, but I thought he was exaggerating a little bit. No one can have eyes like that owl. We make it to the table with no adults from stopping us to talk. I smell that dango is still here. With out thinking I pull the two brothers down the table with me towards the mango. “Mizuki-san?”

“Gomen'nasai” I now towards them “ I could still smell some Dango, and tou-chan dango goes quick” as if that was a good enough reason to drag someone. But it was by the spike of delight in Itachi’s chakra.

“You found the dango with your nose?” Sasuke sounded absolutely thrilled. “What else can you find with your nose?”

***

After a while munching on some dango, assume has none and itachi has four. I feel three familiar chakras make their way over, with three little flickers by their sides. Itachi chakra instantly spikes up. I turn towards them bowing.

“Ohayō gozaimasu” I feel four chakra feeling puzzled by how I turned to face the right way and knowing to greet them. Whoops sorry tou-chan, it’s hard to act like a little kid.

“Ohayō, Mizuki-chan, Uchiha-san” ohh, that’s cold towards a kid.

“Ohayō, Nara-sama, Yamanaka-sama, Akimichi-sama” thank you Itachi, that saves introductions.

“Mizuki-chan, we would like to introduce are children to you, and hopefully set up some play dates” Yamanaka-san says. To my left I feel sasuke, tense up, oh I guess I’m his first friend.

“Hai” I bow again “ I would have to ask tou-chan” polite, childish, not committing to anything. Showing tou-chan makes the decisions and leading him to ask there. Not me. Nara-sama spikes up in interest, crap, don’t get the super smart dude interested. Turning to the small chakra sparks are and bow. “ Watashi no namae Tsuchi Mizuki. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu.”

“Watashi no namae Ino."

“Watashi no namae Choji”

“…watashi no namae Shikamaru.”

“Yoroshiku onegaishimasu” the say together. Well that was very rehearsed. But I am finding out ninja kids learn to speak properly fast. This wouldn’t be happening in my old world. Though we all do move a little clumpy with the small limbs. Speaking doesn’t seem a problem, except for the civi kids, which I guess I’m suppose to be. Shoot, tou-chan should of told me not to speak.

“You have weird eyes!” ouch.

“Ino!”

“Mizuki-chan eyes are pretty!” sasuke came to me defence.

“Nuh uh!” is this really happening?

“Yuh uh!”

“Nuh uh!” I guess it is.

“Yu-”

“I think they are pretty” Choji, interjects shyly. I beam at him, what a cutey. I feel his embarrassment roll of him in waves.

“You just say that Ino, cause she’s prettier than you…”

“Shikamaru!” Ino screams.

“Okay… you three, let’s gather some food and find a table” Akimichi- San tried to defuce the tension. “Happy Birthday Mizuki-chan!” and with that, they quickly made an exit.

“Ah, let’s head back to our parents.” Itachi announced, grabbing my hand, Sasuke grabbing my other and then quickly leading the way back.

***

“Did you three have fun?” Mikoto- San asked.

“Hai!” we spoke in unison. We shall not speak of what just happened.

“Nee, Mizuki-chan?”I turn fully towards Mikoto-san tilting my head “ how would you like to spend the two weeks with us? I know you don’t know us well but Fugaku is your Godfather and it would be lovely to get to know you more closely” What? How close are they to my parents to name Uchiha Fugaku, the head of the Uchiha clan my bloody Godfather. “You can think about it, it has be an overload of information for you tonight” nodding my head, she pats my cheek “your grand parents have arrived, they’re with your parents in a back room. Fugaku will take you to them. No one else is allowed back. Don’t let them get to you” with that Fugaku gently picks me up. Wrapping my arms around his neck, we slowly make are way to the private rooms.

“ If you can, make sure you look directly at your grandfather, try not to twitch and don’t look at the floor at all. He would be on you in a second. Stand tall and stand proud. Try not to react to his snuffs. He wants you to react. Don’t give it to him” he sternly gives me some worrying advise. We stop  
“You ready?”

“No…”

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed it and also it would be nice to hear what you think of it.
> 
> Thank you again xxx 
> 
> This is also on Wattpad (Same name) and It has drawings of mizuki on it. Aiming to draw her at each that comes up. Xx

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my new story. I've always like self insert and I know many readers hate them. But there's something about them I just love.  
> Hear is the first chapter. I Always find it hard starting the first chapter of because I know how I want it to be later on.  
> And specally the baby stage and her not understanding the language just has her narrating herself. Making it feel like I'm rambling. But I guess that is right. You do narrate stuff around you when you don't understand... Well I do.  
> But again thank you so much for trying my story. I hope you will comment to give your opinion and what you think will happen.
> 
> Also I don't own naruto. The plot or characters I just own my own characters thanks


End file.
